Life's Way Of Making Changes
by Mulli21
Summary: My versions of what should have happened at the end of the last episode. JS. completed.
1. Chapter 1

This is My version of What might happen on Saturdays episode of Sue Thomas I hope you like it.

"This has been the hard decision to make, but I've taken a job in New York."

Everyone looked at Sue, they couldn't believe that she would want to leave the bureau. This was hard on everyone especially Jack, he now had a hard decision to make, whether or not he should tell Sue how he felt, or if he should go to New York with her or just stay behind.

"Well this is a surprise, right Sparky," Bobby said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Ya right." Not wanting to say anymore he left to go down to the firing range to blow of some steam.

"Whats up with him?" D. asked.

"Not sure but I think I have a guess. It might be 'cause Sue is going to New York." Bobby said. Everyone had a feeling that he would say that. They all knew that there was something between Jack and Sue, and that this was probably hard on both of them.

(Later)

"Ok mate, whats going on? Is this because of Sue and her decision to take a job in New York?" Bobby said getting right down to buissness.

"Ya. I just don't know why she would want to take a job in New York?"

"Well it's anyone's guess, but this is her choice, all you can do is support her. There's no other way around it Jack. I know you probably have a big decision to, tell her that you love her. You probably think that if you tell her that she might stay her with you instead of going to New York."

"That's what i thought but... I don't think it will do anything, but I am going to tell her. I just can't let her leave without her knowing how I feel." Jack looked over at Sue, thankfully she wasn't looking at them and reading their conversation, she didn't need to know right now, Jack needed to tell her at the right time, he also need to find the right words to say before then.

"Well you should tell her soon, you never know it might help, but tell her before she goes looking for an apartment." Bobby then went back to his desk and to working on the case, of Jack's credit card fraud.

(Sue and Lucy's Appartment)

"Hey Sue, have you talked to Jack yet?' Lucy asked her.

"No he's been keeping his distance from me, ever since I told everyone about the job in New York."

"Well I don't know why he would but everyone guesses that it is because you told us about New York, and that maybe he was going to admit his feelings to keep you here."

"If he does then it will be even harder then it already is. I don't want to leave but this is a good job, it's what I want to do. I'm not saying I don't want to do my job here anymore, but this is the chance of a life time for me, all I need is his support for me not him making it harder."

"I know Sue, but this is Jack we're talking about here, if he knew he had a chance with you the best time to tell you would be now because you would be able to have a relationship."

(The Next Day)

"Tara any leads yet" Jack asked not making any contact with Sue.

"Well there is one person but he seems unlikely to be able to pull it off, but his name is Gorden Black."

"You got an address." Tara nodded "Ok Bobby your with me."Then he grabbed his coat got the address from Tara and left.

"Well now we know he is avoiding you Sue."

Tara was right usually he would have her with him, seeing as he is her training agent. Sue knew she had to talk to him when he got back. It was the only way she would be able to find out what was going on with him.


	2. Chapter 2

(Jack's car)

"So you just think you can push Sue out of your life now mate? You wont be able to you know." Bobby said.

"I know I just need sometime before I talk to her. I just need to figure somethings out ok."

"You don't have much more time mate, she's going to New York tomorrow to look for an appartment. Talk to her when we get back."

Bobby was right if he was going to tell her it would have to be today, before anything happened to either one of them. "I will Bobby"

(Back at the Bureau) 

"Jack can I talk to you... alone" Sue said. She then lead him to the converance room. "what is up with you lately? Do you have a problem with me going to New York? Tell me Jack"

"Sit down Sue... I've got something to tell you, that is should have said a long time ago but I was to afraid to tell you." Jack took a few minutes to think before he continued "I Love you sue. I have been for the past 3 years, ever since you walked up to me that day and started yelling. It's been hard for me to keep my feelings out of the work place, but working so close with you on so many different cases it's been hard."

" But the hardest part was seeing you with other men and not me. During cases when they were emotional all I wanted to do was hold you close when you got stressed, and just tell you that you were safe, but I knew I couldn't. I know that me telling you this now will make it harder for you to leave, but I couldn't have you leave without telling you how i felt, and I've separated myself from you for the past 2 days because I need time to think some things over, I needed to think of what to say to you and if we could be able to sort somethings out but I don't think we will be able to" Jack got up and walked over to the door then turned around "I hope you have a good time in New York." Then he walked out and disappeared to his appartment.

Sue couldn't believe it he had just admitted everything and he was just giving it up for her happiness. It was just one of the things she loved about him, he would give up anything for someone else. She got up and walked back to her desk.

"Hey Sue where's Jack?" Bobby asked.

"I don't know he just left while we were talking."

(Jack's appartment)

Bobby walked to the door and went to Jack's appartment. "Jack i know you told her but did you give her any chance for her to say anything to you?"

"No, I just told her what I wanted to then I left."

"Let me guess you told her everything then you said that it would be best if she just go of to New York and you 2 just stay friends."

"Ya, i just want her to be happy, as long as she knows how i feel. I don't want her to stay because of me, she took the job because it's what she wanted, nothing I say can change her decision."

"Jack this is just going to change it a lot. We all know that she loves you if you gave her the chance she would have told you that. You could have had some form of a relationship other then being friends. It would be hard at first but you would work something out. Now you have no chance of that, and Sue is going to have a really hard time leaving, at least you could have given her something to look forward to."

"Bobby you know long distance relationships don't work, it's hard enough to lose sue but to be in a relationship with her while she's a thousand miles away will be harder. We would only be able to see each other on weekends and if we have vacation, it wouldn't work out. So just lay off."

"Fine but at least give sue the chance to talk about how she feels." He then got up and left.

'Bobby may know what he's talking about and how it feels to have someone he loves to move to a different city, but he's not with Darcy any more. He also didn't have to watch her for the past 3 years her with another man other then him. This is different'


	3. Chapter 3

(Bureau)

"Sue I think you better go and talk to to Jack, he's at his appartment." Bobby said.

"I don't think I should. He made it perfectly clear that he just wants to be friends and nothing more."

"You two think alike, you both think that it would be better if you just stayed friends. I know deep down that you both want to be together, and i also know that you can't because of the rules here, but at least give it a chance."

"We could have had something before but he was well a little preoccupied with some old girlfriends, and it was very the right time. It's just better this way, and he wont listen to what to me." then she got up and left.

"They're both wrong about this."

"Bobby just leave them be, there's nothing we can do. It's best that they work it out themselves." D. Told him.

"D's right Bobby there's nothing we can do, and well we all know how stubborn Jack is nothing is going to change his mind except what Sue has to say."Lucy said. "I'm going to go talk to Sue and maybe get her over to Jack's" Then she left.

(Sue and Lucy's Appartment)

"Hey Sue. What's wrong?"

"Hey Lucy. I was just thinking about Jack, and what he said. I'm just worried that things wont be the same between us now that i know his true feelings. Our friendship is going to change so much."

"Why don't you go and talk to him?" Lucy suggested "You can sort things out before you go."

"Your right I should go and talk to him. I need to tell him somethings that I never really got to tell him before. I'll be back later, don't stay up" she then got up went and got changed then made her way over to Jack's


	4. Chapter 4

(Jack's Appartment)

Sue knocked on the door hoping he would come soon. Then he opened the door and she saw him. "Jack, can I come in?"

Jack moved to the side and let her in "What are you doing her? I thought you would be sleeping seeing as you're going to New York tomorrow."

"Jack don't talk, just listen." They made their way into the living room and sat down on the couch "The last time we talked you said a lot of things that made me think. With the cases when it was emotional for me I always wanted you to comfort me, you never did but I kind of knew what you were think by just looking into your eyes. You also said that it was hard for you to see me with other men, for me it was seeing you with Ally and Jessica and any women you met. It really hurt me when they were there, you were always trying to get me to come to dinner or stay for dinner when they were here, and I would always say no. but when Jessica was here you left wit her to go to dinner after you left Lucy encouraged me to go along and when I got to the restaurant, I saw you there and I read your conversation. You were talking about how it was when you were together, when I saw that, because I knew that we wouldn't have anything like that. But the one thing that you have ever done that really hurt, is when you told me you loved me and didn't want to pursue any relationship."

"Sue..."

"No, I'm not done. You walked out without giving me any chance to say that... I love you Jack Hudson... from the day I met you. When you looked up at me with those brown eyes. It was instant, I never felt that way about any of the men I went out with. I wanted to tell you so long ago, but it was never the right time. Everyone knew but you. I always wonder why you didn't see it, see how I acted different around you then anyone else. Then you kissed me that night, I know it was because Janice was coming but I knew it was real. That made me want to come to work everyday to see if you would try again but you never did."

"Then you had your heart attack, I wanted to tell you how I felt then because i didn't want to lose you without you knowing the way I felt about you. But before I could get the chance, Ally came in and you wanted her to look after you. I've always wondered why you chose her and not me. Why Jack? Why did you chose her and not me? I could have done all the same things for you. I wanted to. So just tell me why?"

"I ... I guess i chose her because I knew her, and I wanted someone who I really knew, something familiar. But after that I knew that I had made the wrong chose. I should have never done that, it should have been you."

"Jack... I understand, I do. Things were going to quick between us. Our relationship was already getting more different then it started out to be. But now it's going to change even more, with me leaving for New York. I wish I could stay i really do, but I need this job."

"I know Sue. It's just... it wont be the same without you on the team. It's not like your going there for another case and will be back when it's done. I wont be able to see your beautiful face every morning, or go and met you in the park and just talk. It's going to be so different. It just wont be the same anymore."

"Jack, I will always be able to come and visit. But it will be harder on me more then you. I'll be leaving everyone having to start all over again, but I will always remember the times we had together. But there will be no one else like you, Myles, bobby, Lucy, Tara, or D. I'm going to miss everyone, but I wont this job."

She then got up to leave with tears running down her face when Jack turned her to face him. He lend forward and kissed her, putting his arms around her waste he pulling her closer. When they parted Jack said " I'll never give up on you. No one will ever take the place in my heart for you." Then he pulled her into a hug while she cried into his chest.

Sue then made her way to the door, but before she left she gave Jack one final kiss and said "You will always be in my heart for ever." Then walked out the door and down to her car.

Jack closed the door and went back to the couch. He pulled out a book from under the cushion and opened it and finished writing his letter to the director in New York.

All the way home Sue cried to herself, replay what had just happened between them, and rethink her chose of going to New York. Before she went up to her appartment she dried her eyes so Lucy wouldn't ask any questions if she was still up. When Sue got up to the appartment she went and got her things ready for her trip in the morning. When she was getting her bag out of the closet she found the gift that she was going to give to Jack before she left. She took it out of the closet and wrote and not for Lucy to bring it to work with her tomorrow and give it to him. She then finished packing then put on her jersey and pj pants and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

(Bureau the next day)

Lucy walked into the bureau with Jack's present. "Hey Lucy what you got there?" Bobby asked.

"It's a gift for Jack from Sue. She left early this morning, she had to get there a few hours before. Is Jack here yet?"

"He's just walking in."

Lucy walked over to him and handed him the gift. He went to his desk and opened it and saw a cross necklass just like her's and he also found a note.

_Dear Jack_

I know it must be hard for you that i am moving to New York, it's hard on me to. We're both losing someone dear to us, but the only difference is that I am losing 6 people that are dear to my heart. Right now as you are reading this I'm wait at the gate about to get on the plane that will take me away from these people, I know it will only be until I find a place, but I will soon be back in this position were it will be taking me away forever.  
I will always regret that we never had a more meaningful relationship, but I will always remember the friendship we had. I just want you to remember what i said last night about how you will always be in my heart forever. I don't think I will ever be able to be in a relationship and get married without thinking about you. You will probably find someone more suited for you, but I never will. You are my knight in shinning armor always there with me where ever I go.  
There is only one last thing that I want to say "This is not the end of us. It is just the beginning of a new chapter in our lives."

Love,  
Sue

Jack folded up the note carefully and put it back in the envelope. Just then Garret called him into his office.


	6. Chapter 6

(New York)

Sue got of the plane and got here luggage. 'So this is the Big Apple? Nothing compared to DC.' Once she got to her hotel room, she called Lucy "Hey Lucy... Ya I got here ok... well it is big. Is Jack there... that's ok just tell everyone hi and that me and Levi are ok and will be back soon... bye Lucy."

"Well come on Levi. Let's get looking." She then went and got looking for some appartments, with Levi at her side.

(Bureau)

"Well she got there ok, and she says to tell everyone hi and that she is ok and will be back soon." Lucy told everyone.

"Wonder what Garret wants with Jack?" Bobby wondered.

"Maybe he's putting Jack undercover again?"Tara suggested

"Well find out soon, Jack's coming"

Jack walked in and found them all staring at him "What?"

"We were just wondering what Garret wanted." Bobby answered.

"That... Well last night I emailed the director of the New York office last night about a job an... well i got the job, it's in a whole other department the Sue, so we wouldn't have to worry about the rules, so we would be able to have a relationship."

"Well now were losing another one. But I'm happy for you mate. So were you going to stay?"

"There going to find me one, so all i have to do is tell Sue." Jack walked over to his desk and finished working on the case.


	7. Chapter 7

(New York)

"Well what do you think Levi? ... Ya i like it to. I'll take it." she told the agent, she had to bring along so that the F.B.I could pay for it.

"Good ...oh and i was just informed that you will be having a room mate."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Oh well I don't really know, but you will find out when you move here"

Sue went back to her room at the hotel and called Lucy" Hey Lucy"

"Hey Sue. How's the appartment hutting going?"

"Good. Me and Levi have found one and well I'm going to be having a room mate, but I don't know who it is."

"Oh... well at least you'll have someone to talk to and know at work right.

"Ya. I can't wait to see who it is. Well I'm coming back tomorrow, so could you come and pick me up from the air port tomorrow."

"Ya sure I'll see you tomorrow.

Then she hung up the phone.

(Bureau)

"Well Sue found an appartment and ... she's going to have a room mate." Lucy said while looking at Jack.

"What? You think I'm Sue's room mate."

"Well most F.B.I offices don't get that many new people every month so yes i do think it is you." Lucy answered him.

"That wouldn't be bad would it mate?" Bobby asked.

"No it would just be wired. You know going from friends to room mates and possibly dating."

"don't worry about it mate you'll be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

(Air Port the next morning)

"Hey Sue. So tell me about the appartment."Lucy said while bring sue out to the car.

"Well it has a large living room with a break feats nook and a really large kitchen, it has 2 bedrooms they beautiful. Oh it's so much more beautiful, you'll have to come and see it."

"Oh I will don't worry. So were going to go to the office ok, I've got some work that I have to do."

"Ya that's fine I have to get my stuff from the office anyway."

(bureau)

Sue and Lucy walked into the office and Myles, Tara, Bobby and Dall rushed over to her and started questioning her. While they did that Lucy walked over to Jack's desk. "So Jack, when are you going to tell her?"

"Tonight. I ' ve got a romantic dinner planned."

"Well, good luck." Then she walked over to the crowd.

After a few minutes the questions died down, everyone went back to work and Sue went over to Jack. "So did you catch the guy who stole all your money?"

"Ya we did. So hows the appartment?"

"It's nice just big enough for me and Levi and my room mate."

"Ya do you know who it is yet?"

"No not yet but I'll find out when I move in."

"So... um... do you want to come to dinner at my appartment tonight?"

"Sure I'll see you tonight." Then she walked over to her desk to clean up her things. While she was doing that she was wondering why Jack was inviting her over for dinner.


	9. Chapter 9

(Later at Jack's Appartment)

"Hey Sue. Come in." Jack moved to the side and let her come in.

"So..." Sue looked around his appartment and saw boxes every where "What's going on Jack?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He lead Sue to the living room where he had set up a pick nick "I've made a decision that has been very hard for me but it's for the best. I've talk to the director in New York for a job there. It's in a different office as you. So i thought that we could start something between us. We are both going to be in New York, and we wouldn't be breaking any rules."

"Are you sure you want to do this Jack. The team needs you, with me it was different you could get someone else to do my job, but you Jack, you had the momentum that they needed."

"Sue if sure, they can get someone who can do this job just as good as I can, but it's like you said in your letter _it's not the end of us. It's just a new chapter in our lives._ And i wan this new chapter in my life to have you in it. Don't you want that?"

"I do Jack. I'm happy for you. So when are you going to look for an appartment?"

"I do Jack. I'm happy for you. So when are you going to look for an appartment?"

"An agent went and found one for me, and I have a room mate, don't know who it is but I'll find out Saturday."

"Oh my... where going to be room mates."

"Ya. That's not weird for you is it?"

"No it will be perfect." Then she lend in and kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

(Saturday)

"Come on sue we don't want to be stuck it traffic."

"I'll be right there, I'm just taking a last look." She was going to miss this place, she and Lucy had, had some good times in that appartment, but she was with Jack now, Lucy would be fine in time they all would.

Jack came over an took her hand in his. "We better go." Then they walked out of that appartment for the last time. 

(Air Port)

"Well i guess this is good bye huh mate." Bobby said to Jack, this was hard for both of them. They had been working together for a long time and now they weren't.

"Ya, but you'll come and visit us when ever you can." Then he gave him a hug.

"Any minute a can spare." Then he went over to Sue " I'm going to miss you Shelia. You take care of him ok." Then gave her a hug to.

"It's ok Bobby." she said as he pulled back whipping tears from his eyes.

"Well... I'll see you in a few weeks when i go up right. I'm going to miss you." then Lucy gave her a hug and they both were crying when they parted.

"Jack, you be good to her ok, oh I'm going to miss you to"Then she gave him a hug and walked over to Bobby who comforted her.

"Bye Sue, it's not going to be the same without you. " Then Tara gave her her last hug and said to Jack "You be careful up there to ok."Then also gave him a hug.

"Well parting is such sweet sorrow. You two be careful and try not to show off to those New York agents, they get pretty mean if you do that."

"Well be fine Myles, you just don't go getting shot without me there ok." Then he shock Myles hand while Sue hugged him.

"And you Levi take good care of them for us, we can't save there necks but there." Then went and stood with everyone else.

"Well Donna wanted to be here but she got held up at work so I'm saying good bye for both of us. We want an e-mail any time you can spare. The teams not going to be the same without you two." Then he gave Sue a hug and Jack a hand shake, then went to stand with the others.

"Were going to miss you all, very much. You mean a lot to both of us." Jack told them. Then they went and got onto the plane with a final wave goodbye.

"Well see them soon. I happen to know that Sparky is going to be proposing to Sue in about a month so we have a wedding to look forward to."Bobby told them. That seemed to cheer them up, then they all watched the plane take off and went back to the office for the first time without Jack and Sue.


	11. Chapter 11

(New York)

"Well here we are." Jack said while walking through the door. He went over to the couch and sat down where Sue and she put her legs over his.

"Yep." she said not sure what else she should say. Living with Jack would be an adventure, compared to how it was with Lucy, but she loved Jack and he loved her, they would make it through this together.

"Want to order in some pizza?" Jack asked her getting up and got out his cell phone and the phone book.

"Ya sounds good just no anchovies."

"I'll get a half-n-half. Ok?"

"Sounds great." Sue got up and made her way to her room to start unpacking her things. She started by making the bad. Then moved on to photo's that Lucy had given her of the whole team together. Just then Jack walked in and picked up the photo.

"We should put this in the living room. Right on the Mantel." Sue nodded in agreement, then went back to the photos. "You ok Sue?" Jack asked

"Ya, it's just different that's all. I'm so used to have Lucy with me, but I'll be fine."

(1 month later)

"Hey Levi is Sue almost ready?" Levi barked his answer "Good." Then he looked up and say her standing their. "Wow you look beautiful." He told her then went over to her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Well thank you we better get going."

(Restaurant)

"Wow this is a fancy restaurant." Jack agreed with her but it was only the best for Sue.

The waiter lead them to their table near the window that over looked the New York skyline. 'well nows as good as time as ever.'

"Sue, we've known each other for along time now, and I can't see me spending my life with anyone else, I have never loved anyone the way I love you. I guess what I'm trying to say is..." Jack got up and down on one knee " Will you marrie me Sue Thomas?"

Sue couldn't believe it, this is what she had dreamed of for such a long time "Yes Jack., I'll marry you." Jack put the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

She followed Jack into a seperate room from the restaurant. When they went into the room she saw... "Lucy, Tara, bobby, Myles, D what are you all doing hear?"

"Well we heared about the proposal and we can hear to celebrate with you two." Bobby answered.

"Yes we are all excited for you two. We always knew that you two would get married some day."

"Oh Myles, be quite. Now Sue let me see that ring."Lucy said, Tara, Donna and her went over. She showed them the ring. It was a 2g dimoned in a princess cut and 24k of white gold. "Oh it's beautiful."

"Only the best for Sue. Now there is another surprise but ... well it's not hear yet. So we'll get started with dinner." He lead Sue over to the head of the table and pulled out the chair for her to sit down. They order surf and turf (lobster and steak not meat loaf and fish sticks).

About an hour later Jack's surprise arrived. "Hey honey sorry we're late." Jack got up and welcomed his parents, then he brought them over to Sue.

"Sue these are my parents." Sue got up and shook their hands. Then she saw her parents come in behind them.

"Mom, Dad."

"Hi sue. Oh i'm so happy for you. Jack, you finally got the curage to ask her. Well we just want to say welcome to the family."

"Thanks Mrs Thomas."


	12. Chapter 12

(5 months later)

"Well, I can certainly say on behalf of everyone at the Bureau, that we are happy to finally see this day. I met Jack about 10 years ago, and he was, well, a laides man. But we became closs friends, almost brothers in some way. Then Sue came into the picture, a little over 3 and a half years ago. I remeber she walked right in and up to Jack and started to yell at him that she deserved a better job. Well Jack went out of his way to bring her on to our team after he found out her unique ability for reading lips.

"Well after that Old Sparky here never seemed to have anymore dates, that is when the team found out that he might really care for someone. Turned out it was Sue, but there was that policy about F.B.I agents not dateing someone from there same unite. So the somewhat tension between them grew, espically when Sue had dates, and Jack would give them nicknames like 'Dog Boy'. But there was also when Jack's ex's were in town and came to the office.

"We all remeber Sue was different around them. Like Jack would usually eat supper with Sue, but she wuldn't when Jessica and Allie were there. But that's all changed now, they don't have to worry about anyone comeing into the others life. They've found each other and we couldn't be more happy for them" Bobby picked up his drink "Raise your glasses with me to make a toast to the Happy Couple. 'To Jack and Sue. May they be to togther till death do them part'"

Everyone brought up there glasses and said 'To Jack and Sue'.

Now it was Lucy's turn. "Well, I've known Jack fir a few years now, and have known Sue for 3 1/2 years, and I couldn't think of anyone better suited for them, then each other. I remember when I met Sue, I was dating Myles at the time. But she and Jack had lunch one day and Jack was testing out her skills and asked her to read the lips of the guy out on th patio, which turned out to be Myles. She found out that Myles was cheating on me, and well i didn't believe her, but after a while I broke up wih him, and Sue and me became good friends. Afetr that we moved in togther, and it was then that i realived that she had feelings for Jack, even though she wouldn't admite it. Well I went straight to work with my make making abilties, i always tried to set them up some how, and even had some help from the team.

"I remeber one time, when Tara and I went together at a Batchlor auction, and bidded on Jack for Sue. Well it turned out the way we wanted it, Sue got Jack for the night and no one could take him away from her, they spent the night in each others arms. After that it became harder and harder to bring them together. Then Sue got news that she could have a job in New York, an i thought to myself that she would never know Jack's true feelings. But was I surprised when Jack came out before she left and told her his feelings, and sue admitted hers.

"But they knew it would be hard to have a long distance relationship, and didn't push the topic of one. Then Jack surprised us again when he took a job in New York, in a different unite. They would be together, and a month later they were engaged. It was both sad and happy for the team when they left. We knew that things would be different at work, but Jack and Sue were together, i think it was the happiest i had ever been in my life. I am proud to call them both my friends, and I am glad to see them here, finally married. 'To Jack and Sue'" Lucy raised her glass and took a sip.

As Lucy sat down Jack and Sue got up "Sue and I would like to thank everyone for coming and supporting us. We would especialy like to thank, our frineds who along the way tried to make us see what was right in front of our eyes, before it was to late. But enough with the speeches, lets just have fun on this happy day" Jack took Sue by the hand and lead her out to the dance floor.


	13. Chapter 13

(5 years and 9 months later)

Sue just came back from putting Jack jr. to bad and sat next to Jack. "Jack i've been thinking lately... my job has been taking me away from to two people i love most in life, and... I've also been thinking about the team back in DC. What would you say if we went back to DC, back to our old jobs and friends.?"

Jack tought about it for a few minutes. He would love to go back and see everone again. It had been almost 3 years since they had seen each other, and he missed his wife, and if they went back to DC they would see each other more. "I've been thinking the same things for months, and I want to go back, I miss everything about the team and DC, and the nights we would spend eatting pizza, and our chance encounters."

"Me to. So i guess were going back."

"All we have to do is line up jobs there. But we wont tell the old team about it, ok."

"Sounds good. I can't waite to see them all again."

(The Next Day)

Jack walked to Sue's office at lunch, and told her the good news. "Well,... we've got the jobs in DC. We just move back whenever we want." Sue jumpped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. They walked out of the office and down to the parking garage and drove home to start packing.

(Bullpen)

"Ok team, we've got two new agents coming to us from New York next week" Garret told them, then walked back to his office.

"Well, looks like Sparky and Mrs. Sparky are coming back home." Bobby said, and they all knew he was right.

"Yes it will be good to have the two of them back. Work just hasn't been the same, and Myles isn't fun to tease anymore." Tara said.

(The Next Week)

Jack and Sue woke up and got Jack Jr. ready for preschool, and were on there way back to there old jobs which the loved. They got to the Hover Buildings and went up to the bullpen. They met some old friends along the way, who were all happy to see them together and back at work.

Then they got to the Bullpen, and were bombarded with cheeres, and they could clearly see a 'Welcome Back Jack and Sue' sign hanging over their old desks. "Well it's good to see you 2 back here after nearly 6 years." Bobby sai Walking up to them and giving them both a hug.

"Well you know what they say 'Everything old is new again', and I hear it's better the second time around." Then both Jack and Sue went to their desks and started on the new case.

The End


End file.
